


Werewolf of London

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Songfic, Werewolves of London by Warren Zevon, lovesick Fenrir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of Fenrir and Harry's life.  Follows Werewolves of London song by Warren Zevon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolf of London

**_I saw a werewolf with a Chinese menu in his hand,  
Walking through the streets of Soho in the rain.   
He was looking for the place called Lee Ho Fook's,   
Going to get a big dish of beef chow mein.   
Ahhwooooo... Werewolves of London, Ahwooooo!  
Ahhwooooo... Werewolves of London, Ahwooooo!_ **

“Seriously Fenrir, where are we going?” Harry Potter-Greyback complained as they passed by the same three stores for the fifth time.  Normally he wouldn’t mind but the sprinkle that had started when they began had turned into a down pour and they had forgot to bring an umbrella.

“Lee Ho Fook’s, Harry,” Fenrir grumbled sniffing the air, “I discovered it a few weeks back and wanted to take you there.  Their beef chow mein was good.”

“What about the sweet ‘n’ sour chicken? Or egg rolls?” Harry asked swiping his sopping bangs from his face before looking to see if anybody was looking and casting a point me charm.

Fenrir looked over at his husband and grunted, “Show off,” before replying, “The chicken was okay and you know I don’t like eggs.”

Harry rolled his eyes and muttered, “Bloody werewolves and their red meats.”

Fenrir just wolfishly grinned as they finally arrived at the Chinese restaurant. Taking his love hand, Fenrir shook his head ridding his hair of excess water smirking at his glaring husband . ** _  
  
You hear him howling around your kitchen door,  
You better not let him in.   
Little old lady got mutilated late last night,   
Werewolves of London again.   
Ahhwooooo... Werewolves of London, Ahwooooo!  
Ahhwooooo... Werewolves of London, Ahwooooo! Huh!_**

“Harrrrrryyyyyy!!! HAAARRRYYYYY!!!” Fenrir howled at the back door having been locked out of their home.  He could just bust down the door but his Harry was scarily excellent at wards and didn’t want to test out the new installments Harry had placed a few weeks ago.

“No Fenrir! You can’t just go around and attack people!  You were lucky that I could alter that woman’s memory to that of a dog rather part wolf part man!” Harry shouted through the door as he made himself a chicken salad.

“That’s not fair love! She insulted you! You just can’t let me NOT do something! I had to defend! You are my mate! What she got was too simple for that insult to you!” Fenrir growled as he pounded his fist against the wall.

“You could have just ignored her! Or rebuked her with words,” Harry reprimanded as he tossed his salad.

“I am a man of action Harry Greyback! I don’t do words! You know this! Beside that stupid old bint should have known better than to insult a couple like us,” Fenrir pleaded/growled his case.

Harry just ignored him as he ate his chicken salad thinking that next time he should add a little more cayenne to the chicken.

“Harry, please! I looovee youuuu!” Fenrir howled before growing softer, “Please baby? I’m sorry, I just hate when people hurt you whether physical or not.  Harry please? I’ll give you a foot rub?”

Fenrir heard the door click and jumped in glee before hurrying inside to ravish his perfect mate. ** _  
  
He's the hairy handed gent who ran amok in Kent,  
Lately he's been overheard in Mayfair.   
You better stay away from him,   
He'll rip your lungs out, Jim,   
Huh! I'd like to meet his tailor.   
Ahhwooooo... Werewolves of London, Ahwooooo!  
Ahhwooooo... Werewolves of London, Ahwooooo!_**

Madam Malkin swallowed when she saw the Wizarding Savior walking with one of thee most dangerous men alive, even though the werewolf had apparently been on the good side long before the war ended and that the rumors about his rampages were just that… rumors.  But still there was something about the man that screamed dangerous and caution, however as she measured him for the 30th time for new robes and clothes, Madam Malkin could see what drew the Savior’s eyes to this feral man.  The strength and grace in his movements.  The lean muscle.  What most people would call bedroom eyes. Not only that but she had been privileged to see the pure utter devotion and love in those eyes as they gazed upon the Savior.  What right did she have to begrudge their Savior of the happiness he deserved? Certainly not her, however if the man doesn’t stop moving…

“If you can’t not hold still and quit growling at me I will have to ban you from the store!” Madam Malkin shouted frustrated.

Fenrir blinked and blinked before turning to the Savior with a grin blossoming  and said, “I like her.”

Thank goodness for small miracles… **_  
  
Well, I saw Lon Chaney walking with the Queen,  
Doing the Werewolves of London.   
I saw Lon Chaney, Jr. walking with the Queen,   
Doing the Werewolves of London.   
I saw a werewolf drinking a pina colada at Trader Vic's,  
And his hair was perfect.   
Ahhwooooo... Werewolves of London, Huh! Draw blood!  
Ahhwooooo... Werewolves of London..._**

“I dooon’t get it,” Harry slurred slightly holding his rum and coke, “How is it that your hair stays so…so…”

“Puuurrrrfeeecctt?” Fenrir purred drunkly as he sipped his Pina Colada.

“Ye…yeah,” Harry agreed finishing his drink.

“It’s aaaaalllll iiin the Cococonuts,” Fenrir replied smiling with his canines showing.

“huh, so that’s why you drink that fruity drink?” Harry mumbled to himself thinking that next time he should try one as well. While his husband continued to smile as he sipped his drink.

 


End file.
